


habitual

by Marenke



Series: AUgust 2020 [17]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Drabble, F/F, jessamine works at a coffee shop and tessa is a frequent customer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: Jessamine doesn’t have a favorite customer, and even if she did, it certainly wouldn’t be Tessa. No, of course not.
Relationships: Tessa Gray/Jessamine Lovelace
Series: AUgust 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828096
Kudos: 7
Collections: AUgust 2020





	habitual

**Author's Note:**

> day 17: time for a joker, and it's a coffee shop au!

Jessamine doesn’t have a favorite customer, and even if she did, it certainly wouldn’t be Tessa. No, of course not. 

“So, in the poems of his, they’re all about a person, right?” Tessa started, and Jessamine, half-heartedly making a latte for herself. “And this person is clearly someone he loves, because otherwise there wouldn’t be thirty sonnets dedicated to her.”

Tessa looked so pretty under the early afternoon light, streaming through the windows, making her shine. She looked heavenly.

“I think he just loves sonnets.” Jessamine said, finishing her latte art. The cat looked a bit crooked. Jessamine huffed at her own cup. “I mean, thirty of them? What’s the threshold?”

Tessa thought, taking a sip of her coffee - black, sweetened just a little bit, enough milk to top off. Not much work. 

“Thirty-one?” She suggested, and Jessamine forced herself to not smile. Alas, she failed. “So, you see, obviously he loved her.”

“ _Obviously_.” Jessamine drank her latte, silent, as Tessa kept going on and on and on about some long-gone poet. She was excitable as a puppy, and Jessamine liked her presence, although she would never admit it to Will. Perhaps to Jem, though. It stood to be seen. “So, what else besides this man’s love for her?”

Tessa smiled, and went to rummage through her too gigantic book bag. Jessamine finished off her latte, and set the cup aside. She noticed Tessa’s coffee had grown cold, so while the girl was distracted by rifling through her bag, Jessamine did this neat little trick of exchanging the cold coffee for a fresh cup, steaming hot and just to her like, on the house.

 _Definitely_ not her favorite customer, Jessamine assured herself, when Tessa went, mindlessly, for a sip of her coffee, and smiled in surprise when it was still warm. Then, she directed that same smile at Jessamine, showing off a new book. Jessamine allowed herself a smile, leaning in to read with Tessa.


End file.
